Luna’s Glaring - Book One, The Adventure
Luna’s Glaring is a book series by Dew. Blurb Luna is a street cat. She lives by the roads, with her few friends. The winter is harsh, with little food to eat. Luna sets out in search for food, but upon this, she and her cats stumble onto the roof of a high speed train. Will they survive the tough ride? Chapter One “I only managed to catch this.” Luna turned around. She saw Sol had returned from hunting, and all he was carrying was a small mouse. He placed it beside Luna’s paws. Luna examined it. “It’s very scrawny,” she stated, “but it’ll do.” With that, she sank her teeth into the prey and coughed slightly, of the horrid taste. Just then, her green eyes caught sight of her friends.They’re finally back, with some prey. I hope they have lots. But Luna’s guess was the complete opposite. Snowflake, the pure white shecat, returned with two thin voles. Boulder, a broad-shouldered gray tomcat, came back with a young blackbird. Jackie, a small black-and-white shecat, who was formerly a housecat, returned with nothing, due to her inexperience with hunting. Snowflake walked up to Luna and placed the voled, while allowing Boulder to rest his blackbird on the floor. “I’m afraid this is all we could get our claws on,” she meowed. “Winter is always tough.” “It’s fine, we’re all hunting poorly.” Luna comforted Snowflake. “All the prey is hiding, so it isn’t easy, not even for a great hunter.” Luna then realised that Sol jumped up, ready to say something. “When I was a kitten,” he said, “I went to this huge place. There were many sections there, and some even had meat, food - some even had fish!” Luna tilted her head. “Are you sure it exists?” “Of course it exists! We should try going there now!” “How will we get there? It sounds far.” “We hitchhike.” Luna gasped. “H-hitchhike? That is dangerous!” Sol snorted. “It’s the only way.” “Fine. Come along, cats.” Luna flicked her tail for the others to follow, and led the way to the roads. Chapter Two "Okay, so which vehicle do we have to jump onto?" Luna and her cats had just made it to the road. It was very quiet; barely any cars had driven by. "We need to hitch onto a truck," Sol told them. "I remember the symbol of the place, so-" "The place has its own symbol?" Jackie interrupted. "It must be really special!" Luna flicked her tail with annoyance as a car slowly drove by, a lot of rectangular objects strapped to the roof. When will our truck come? A loud noise sounded on the road, and a huge truck came by. "That's it!" Sol exclaimed. "Hurry! Let's chase it to the red light!" And with that, he dashed off in its direction. Luna sprang after him, looking back every now and then to check if her team members were following her. After a short while, when Luna's legs were weary, the truck came to a halt. "NOW!" Sol yowled Luna looked at the railings on the back and the roof of the vehicle. She sprang on the metal rails, looking for pawholds and pushing herself up when she found them. Eventually she made it to the roof, gripping tightly to more rails. She gazed down to see Snowflake climbing up, close to the top, and Boulder accompanying her. Jackie was still on the road, frightened by the sight of the truck. Her gulp was so loud that Luna could hear it from the roof of the truck. "I'll get you up!" Sol dashed towards Jackie and grabbed hold of her scruff, then professionally sped up the railings. Showoff, Luna sniffed. Sol had made it to the roof and left Jackie to grip on to her own railings, just as the light turned green. The truck turned, and it went onto a large row of roads, and picked up speed. Luna felt as if she were in a hurricane. She unsheathed her claws to the max and ducked as low as possible. Sol never told us it would be ''this dangerous. Stupid cat!'' (TBC) Category:Stories Category:Books